Haunted
by Pinkuiro
Summary: Genteee é de um "anime" que eu inventei... Táa fofo acho que vale a pena ler... NÃO sou MUITO boa escritora mas... Taí!


**_Fan Fic: Haunted_**

1º Capítulo - Monstros Lá pela 00:00, eu estava andando muito apressada pela rua de Londres quando de repente algo saiu de um beco, e não sei por que eu parei, meu corpo não se mexia e eu comecei a ficar desesperada, mas nada adiantava e aí a coisa se virou para mim com aqueles olhos vermelhos, e quando olhei para seus olhos logo percebi que era um vampiro, meu corpo começou a suar muito e mesmo assim não conseguia correr foi aí que pensei: "– Nossa meu fim chegou!" Fiquei com uma vontade de chorar, mas nem lágrimas caiam, de repente aquela coisa veio para cima de mim e então a única coisa que eu pensava que podia fazer era gritar e aí eu percebi que aquele vampiro da parará e eu não sabia o por que, então meu corpo começou a voltar ao normal e depois de 5 minutos já conseguia andar e meio que comecei a me aproximar do vampiro, mas algo entrou em minha frente e falou:

-Não pequena garota.

Disse a voz que entrou na minha frente e eu curiosa perguntei:

-Ué... Mas quem é você?

Um menino que tinha uma aparência de 12 anos olhou para mim e disse:

Eu sou Natsu.

Disse o menino se aproximando de mim, e eu meio assustada me afastei, por que eu uma menina de 12 anos há 00:00 não ia falar com um estranho que nem conhecia, mas de repente ele me olhou de baixo para cima e disse:

Não vou te fazer nenhum mau garota bonita!

Ei, por acaso esse garoto está me paquerando depois dessa pequena batalha com o vampiro, achei isso tão estranho que sai correndo o mais rápido que pude, mas isso não adiantou conseguiu me alcançar e agarrou o meu braço e disse:

Ué? Por que está correndo? Fiz algo de errado?

Nessa hora ele estava colado em meu rosto, e eu fiquei muito assustado por que nenhum garoto se aproximara tanto assim de mim, e eu fiz de tudo para ele me soltar, mas ele não me soltava, então ele chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e disse:

Desculpa se eu assustei você, mas é a primeira vez que fico tão próximo de um humano.

Conforme eu ouvi isso fiquei mais assustada ainda, por que vai se ele é outro vampiro e quer sugar meu sangue e de novo tentei me soltar dele, mas não consegui e então eu disse:

Então o que você é?

Perguntei com um pouco de medo e bem curiosa, então ele olhou nos meus olhos verdeados e disse:

Eu sou um mago.

Disse ele bem sério, e me soltou nossa meus braços estavam muito vermelhos de tanto que fiz força para me soltar e ele me disse:

Bom... Eu agora tenho de ir, bem se você quiser me procurar novamente é só ir para Roma e pegar esse ônibus que se chama "Sakunaba" e é só descer na última parada ouviu! Ah... Só para lembra eu falei meu nome, agora eu quero saber o seu.

Nossa, eu estava aliviada quando ele disse que ia embora, mas não imaginava que ele ia querer meu nome, então eu disse:

É Takami Misaki, e só para perguntar quantos anos você tem?

Nisso eu estava muito curiosa, por que ele parece ter a mesma idade que eu, e então ele deu um belo sorriso virou de costas e disse:

Eu tenho 13!

"-Então ele é um ano mais velho que eu..."

Lá estava eu boiando nos meus pensamentos, então ele voltou e deu um pequeno beijo em minha bochecha e disse:

-Então nos vemos por aí...

Então ele foi até o vampiro que tinha me atacado e sumiu, depois daquele dia nunca mais queria sair de noite, e sempre ficava olhando as estrelas para me lembrar do garoto que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que me salvou daquele dia, e também conforme o tempo foi passando eu fui guardando bastante dinheiro para ir até Roma e pegar o tal ônibus e me encontrar de novo com ele, eu sei que vocês devem estar achando estranho eu juntando dinheiro só para ver ele de novo, mas para falar a verdade depois que eu vi ele mais de perto e depois que me chamou de bonita, eu acho que me apaixonei a primeira vista, por favor, não zoem da minha cara, mas isso é verdade, então depois daquele dia fiz de tudo para conseguir me encontrar com ele novamente.

**_2º Capítulo – Reencontro_**

Nossa gente quem diria que passou tão rápido né... Já faz 4 anos que eu não vejo o belo e lindo Natsu. E agora eu estou com 16 anos e eu aposto que ele já está com 17, mas isso não importa agora, o que importa mesmo é que nesse exato momento eu estou em Roma!

Pronta para achar o ônibus que me levará até meu amado Natsu, nossa foi muito cansativo chegar aqui. Mas e daí, pelo menos vou tentar achar ele. E então eu estava andando na rua quando vi uma garotinha chorando e fui até ela perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas quando cheguei lá vi a pequena menina debruçada em cima da mãe que estava toda ensangüentada, nossa nessa hora eu caí no chão e comecei a suar frio, foi aí que a pequena garota que estava chorando, ela me viu e falou:

Socorro moça! Tem um monstro aqui!

Quando ouvi a criança falando monstro eu saí correndo e claro levei a criança junta que estava chorando em meu ombro, por que sua mãe tinha acabado de morrer na sua frente, mas conforme eu estava correndo o mesmo vampiro que havia me atacado a 4 anos estava lá de novo com aquele olhar sanguinário, conforme eu o vi fiquei com muito medo e de repente ele começou a falar:

Então Garota sentiu a minha falta?

Disse o vampiro olhando para mim, naquela hora não sei por que eu comecei a dar risada, por que eu não acreditava que um vampiro que na verdade era um monstro iria falar, e então eu disse:

Então você fala?

Perguntei bem curiosa e ainda com a criança no colo, e então o vampiro falou:

Claro que eu falo, você achou que eu não falava por que?

É que eu achava que os vampiros fossem mudos e nem sabia se eles existiam...

Disse eu um pouco com vergonha do que acabara de dizera, então ele foi se aproximando de mim quando de repente um ônibus meio que passou em cima de suas pernas e o motorista disse:

Garotas entrem rápido!

Conforme ouvi aquilo entramos correndo para dentro, então o motorista fechou a portas e saiu o mais rápido que ele pode, e depois lá estava eu dentro de algum ônibus que nem sabia onde iria parar, e foi quando perguntei:

Senhor onde estamos indo?

Ué... Você não queria pegar o ônibus Sakunaba?

Queee... Esse é o ônibus Sakunaba sério?

Nossa fiquei surpresa ao ouvir aquele nome e foi que me caiu a ficha:

**_1º-_** Eu não tinha chamado esse ônibus.

**_2º-_** Eu nem sabia onde eu tinha de pegar.

**_3º_**- Como o motorista sabia que eu estava procurando pelo ônibus!

De repente o motorista me olhou e falou:

Você tá assustada, por que você quer saber de como eu sabia de tudo isso né?

Errrr... Sim?

Bom... É que como você disse Natsu, e ele é muito meu amigo então pensei: "- Essa garota deve ser algo muito de especial para o Natsu, já que ela está procurando por ele".

E foi aí que tive a idéia de vim te ajudar e, aliás, aquele monstrengo não é mole não, os únicos que conseguem derrota-lo é o Natsu que está mais forte do que antes e os professores do colégio Matsuba.

Quando ouvi aquilo fiquei um pouco corada por causa do: "Garota especial do Natsu". Mas bateu uma curiosidade e perguntei:

Senhor como você sabia que eu estava atrás do Natsu?

**_1º-_** Me chame de Kokiri, por que esse é meu nome e **_2º-_** é que eu sei ler mentes.

Disse ele meio envergonhado, naquela hora eu fiquei pálida, e a criança que estava em meu ombro me olhou e começou a me cutucar e ela disse:

Tio... Acho que ela morreu!

Quê? Não fala uma coisa dessa garota, é claro que ela tá viva só que ela ficou assustada e impressionada ao ouvir o que eu disse, deixe que eu cuido disso.

Depois que ele falou isso, a única coisa que eu me lembro foi dele falando umas frases estranhas e depois que isso acabou eu acordei do transe.

O que aconteceu?

Perguntei curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido, aí ele me explicou tudo desde do que aconteceu, foi aí que eu entendi tudo, e perguntei:

Kokiri então eu e essa garotinha estamos indo para uma escola de magia?

Sim...

Nossa que demais!

Disse eu toda impressionada, e a menininha que estava do meu lado ficou com aquele olhar: " – Nossa que máximo". E foi aí que esqueci de uma coisa e então eu falei:

- Desculpe gente eu esqueci de me apresentar eu sou a Miuki.

- O prazer é todo nosso!

Disse eu dando um sorriso e aí perguntei à Kokiri se estavamos perto do colégio e ele disse:

- Ué... Você não percebeu? Já chegamos...

- Nossa... Sériooooo... Que emoção!

Então decemos do ônibus e então eu falei:

- Bom... Agora minha vida vai mudar!


End file.
